Celebrating
by coolness1
Summary: John/OMC. After DADT, coming out to the TEAM. Warning: fluff.


Author: coolness

Title: Celebrating

Fandom: SGA

Pairing: John/OMC

A/N: a) written very, VERY long time ago b) it's a fluff (and I don't write fluff, so this is strange...) **c) I need your help. If you have a couple of minutes, please complete the survey about fanfiction (link in my profile). It is going to help me with my English Written Task, so I would be grateful for all help.**

* * *

CELEBRATING 

It didn't start just like that. It wasn't one of these stories in which two people meet entirely by accident, and bum! – there is a love from the first sight. It was totally different. But somehow they ended loving each other.

John smiles, looking at Ben and taking another mouthful of whisky. Everyone are smiling, drinking, and celebrating repealed of the DADT, and John thinks he couldn't be much happier than he's now. No one in the Atlantis personnel has something against repealed of this stupid rule. It's really good.

And then Ben nods, looking and smiling at him, and now John's certain that he's the happiest man in all Galaxies.

He's taking one more mouthful of alcohol, before standing up. He's still looking at Ben.

They firstly met when Atlantis still was in the Pegasus Galaxy. It was right after Woolsey resigned, and Cam became temporary (permanent as it turned out later) leader of Atlantis, taking Sam with him for a while. They needed help from a really good mathematician to open the doors of the secret chamber and since McKay wasn't available, they had to bring somebody from Earth. Rodney got stuck with Sam in the chamber, and they couldn't get out from there. It wasn't bad thing for Rodney; he got stuck with Sam after all, and it wasn't like that they could have died or something, there was larder with a still – surprisingly – fresh food after these all years. John suspected that this was one of the reasons why it took them so long to get out Rodney and Sam from there – Rodney didn't cooperate, wanting to be with Sam in the same room as long as he could. So Cam brought his cousin, who had just started working for Stargate Program. John didn't like him from the first sight – Benjamin Johnson was too shy, too calm, and too young (twenty nine years old and being one of the best mathematician of the world – it couldn't sit together).

'Guys, ' John starts looking at his team, Cam and Ben.

Rodney rolls his eyes.

'What 'ya want, Sheppard?' he asks. 'I wanna another drink!' he demands.

Now it John is the one who rolls his eyes. Rodney is completely drunk. Probably he won't remember tomorrow this what John want to say, but it doesn't matter, he just want to say, now, when he finally can.

Ben is smiling at him, as is Cam – John suspects that Cam knows about it, that he knew for a long time. Ben is his cousin after all, and Cam is quite good observer. Teyla is looking at him with a curious look, but she is smiling at him too. Ronon is looking at Rodney, who is drinking another glass of whisky, and John 's sure that Rodney will have tomorrow a really big hangover.

'I wanted to say you something,' John says, still looking at Ben.

Ben nods again.

'Actually, we want to say you something,' John adds, taking Ben's hand.

Ben stands up, and now they're standing next to each other. They're still holding hands so it's pretty obvious what they want to say.

Ronon claps John in a shoulder, Teyla and Cam are smiling. Rodney immediately sobers up.

'What? Really? Is it this what I think it is?' he's actually shocked.

'Rodney!' Teyla outrages. 'Be happy for your friends.'

'I am!' Rodney takes a mouthful of whisky, 'But come on, he's too young for you, Sheppard, don't you think?'

'No, I'm not!' Ben claims, and John only smiles, and thinks maybe Rodney is right – Ben is quite younger than him.

When they firstly met he noticed it immediately, and later when they started dating, he didn't feel right about it, but now he's happy that Ben didn't give up so quickly.

After the accident with Rodney and Sam, Ben stayed in Atlantis for a while, and then came back Earth. He had been then there for two months, and during this time John had few times an opportunity to talk with the young mathematician. At the first time they talked mostly about nothing – at the time John thought that they had absolutely nothing in common. But later it turned out that they like the same kind of music, and that Ben also started reading "War and Peace" but he never finished it, so they started talking more often, and it was it. John even had to admit to Cam that maybe – just maybe – his cousin isn't so bad as he thought he would be. Eventually during these two months they became some kind of friends, and when Ben came back Earth, John started missing him. Not that he admitted to this. They started to write emails to each other, but it wasn't enough. And then, in one of these emails, Ben asked him out. He was so shocked that he didn't reply for a while, and when he finally answered him, he just wrote: "You're too young." Ben's reply was short too: "It wasn't completely 'no', though." John could have just rolled his eyes. Since then their emails sounded similar to these. A few months later Ben arrived to Atlantis again (with Landry's and Cam's permission), and stayed there since then. After a few days, John didn't hold out, and knocked to Ben's doors, and just said 'yes'. It was stupid, he knew that, but he just needed to this, so he did, and this was how it started.

'I love him,' John says, looking at Ben.

'Love you too.' Ben smiles.

'So I guess it's ok,' Rodney tells them, and then he opens the next bottle of whisky.

Everyone just roll their eyes.


End file.
